Salvation
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: After an experiment in France, creatures called Chimeras took over the world and destroyed most of humanity. But poor Harry, stuck in a hospital for years, is left. AU HP No pairings M for language


I have no idea where the fuck this came from, but I like it so far. I think it might be sequel compatible, but I want y'all to tell me, kay? I LOIK your reviews... so love me :3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine... though I wish it was.

Warnings: Language, apocalyptic world, AUness for a LOT of people...

* * *

Salvation

AU HP

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Of course. Naturally, I was the only survivor in England. Bloody apocalypse. Couldn't have waited one damn moment longer.

See, the problem was that scientists in France had been working on crossing certain breeds of animals to make creatures that would top us in the food chain. Chimeras they called them. Poor excuses for animals as they kept the animal extinct, but the intelligence of their finest scientists and the love of killing for no reason from psychopaths they were given for the experiments. The poor bastards never once thought their creations - their babies of discovery - would turn on them...

But they did.

And all of humanity suffered for their stupidity.

They joined as an army, the chimeras, and forces marched across the continents, swam across the oceans, and flew through the sky until it was black with their kind. They were all hideous, truly the work of people mad with the power to be God. They dug into bodies like starving men, even when a meal of three minutes ago lay a few feet away. There was no particular target - they ate anyone and everyone, skipping over a few who had hid themselves well down in the sewers. Sadly though, this was not true for my great home country of Great Britain.

I had simply been unconscious in a hospital.

I remembered awakening to the sound of... nothing. I could hear no cars outside, none of the numerous people in the hospital. No birds even. I sat up and looked at the equipment that was supposed to be attached to me, all dead and unreading. Slowly moving, I stood up and unhooked myself from the useless monitors and made my way into the hall. Ceiling lights were broken and files scattered on the floor. All-in-all, everything was in disarray.

I tried to look for someone, anyone really, but there was absolutely no one in the hospital. I felt this strange as hospitals were always busy. At this point, I made my way outside. It was then I finally heard something. With a rush of excitement, I ran towards the sound and stopped outside an electronics store. To my horror, nearly everything in there was in the same state as the hospital, save one CD player with a song I did not recognize playing, but it described my moment so well.

Walking to the player, I found the CD case near the machine and picked it up, comparing the song number to the song list on the back. It was a song called World So Cold by a rather famous group, Three Days Grace. Blinking, I picked up the CD player and case, grabbing the only pair of headphones that had not been destroyed. Slipping the ear pieces over my ears, as they were not the buds but a design that was braced against the back of the neck, I carried the player with me in search of clothes.

Seeing as all the stores were in the same condition with no one to be found, I simply took what I wanted. By this point, the gown had been abandoned for a sleeve-less black turtle neck and skin tight jeans of a dark material. Next, I found a store where all the CDs had been in a basement, unharmed, and filled a large shoulder bag with them. I also took several boxes of batteries for the player.

On my way out from that store, I saw someone standing in a vivid red coat across the street, something in his hand that was dragging as he walked away. I was beyond ecstatic to finally have found someone, so much so that I called out.

"Hey! What happened here!?"

They stopped and turned around slowly, face hidden by long white bangs. Slowly, he (this was obvious now for the leather jacket was left wide open) shuffled towards me, limping on one leg. I stared, confused, as he finally dropped what he had been dragging... a human leg. Sucking a breath, I realized I had made a serious mistake, especially when he finally looked up.

His eyes were wide with frenzy, pupils pin pricks against the gold. He opened his mouth, a deafening howl coming from him as his mouth opened wider and wider. It got to the point his skin ripped to let the jaw hang open, blood spraying from back in his throat. I pulled in on myself as he screeched and charged at me.

"We've got a class A chimera, a Screach. Charge the target and eliminate."

I opened my eyes to see someone jump from a low roof top and onto the creature. The body was shifting, the back elongating and all his body hunching in response. Feet became large paws, his legs changing to resemble the hind legs of any feline creature. His jaw still hung open, letting him screech loudly as he bucked, trying to get the new arrival off his back.

With a yell, the stranger struck a sword into the creature's neck, making it only halfway before they flew off. Landing on all fours not inches from me, I saw now it was another man, lips curled in a sneer and black strands of hair landing in his face. He gave me no acknowledgement as he rushed the being, throwing all his weight at the sword still in that thing's neck and completely cutting the head off. I was in awe as the head rolled away, the jaw still open, as the body shook and then fell limp to the ground.

"Nacht to base, we have a survivor."

"_Acknowledged, Nacht. Bring them back under any circumstances. Transportation is on the way._"

"Copy. I'll be there in five minutes."

There was a pause as he looked at me, and I at him. He was a very dour man, slightly younger than my father had been. With a sigh, he brushed the hair from his face and walked towards me, causing me to sink back further and further into the shadows behind me.

"Don't go any further, brat! You must stay in the light."

I furrowed my brows and waited there until he was standing only feet from me. He towered over me, this much I could tell, and wore what appeared to a thick cloak, closed, and heavy boots. With no warning, he grabbed me by the wrist and starting dragging me away. I protested hotly - after the creature, I was confused and had no idea who to trust, even if he did kill the damn thing.

"There is no reason not to trust me. You would have been eaten had I not helped you."

"Look, I woke up to a strange world with no one and the first thing I see is some fucked up man! Excuse me for being somewhat paranoid!"

He growled at me and kept me in the vice grip as we stood in one spot, waiting. It was only a few moments later I heard the rotating blades of a helicopter and pulled in on myself as it landed. The man dragged me forward and all but threw me into the open area. I was caught by someone who shouted at the man.

"I got him. That's all that matters."

"You're a right prat, y'know? Scare the hell outta the poor boy. Hey, what's your name, sweetie?"

I looked up at a woman with bright blue hair and goggles on her forehead. She looked more like a mechanic than anything, wearing simple, but dirty, clothes. For some reason, I felt I could trust her much more than the sombre man next to us.

"Harry."

"Alright Harry, I'm Tonks. That git with the stick up his arse is Severus. Can't stand him, but he's our best fighter. The man up there piloting is Sirius."

Sirius waved his hand and laughed, looking back for a moment. I rather liked him too - he had a rugged appearance, dark hair a mess and scrabble on his cheeks, but his smile was infectious. Thus, I smiled too and he barked out another laugh.

"See that, Tonks? I'm too damn good."

"Oh do shut up. Something tells me Lucius won't take kindly to you having Severus' stick up YOUR arse."

Sirius choked and looked extremely offended, as did Severus. I merely smiled at the antics, forgetting that the dour man was just that - dour. I leaned against the metal wall behind me and looked down through a window, watching the water pass beneath us. I had no idea where we were going, but I was afraid of asking simply because I was afraid of Severus. Damn man made me want to hide somewhere and never come out.

"Alright kid, we're here."

"Um... where's here, exactly?"

All Tonks did was give me a mysterious smile.

"Haven."

* * *

As we landed and turned the contraption off, another male came out, looking tired and older than he should. I loved the color of his hair - a shiny auburn with streaks of gray - and his eyes - a shining gold. Despite being exhausted, he smiled to all of us, a smile that was not infectious like Sirius', but calmed me instead. He held out his arms, as if expecting us all to give him a hug but no one stepped forward.

"Welcome back. It always does me good to see you come back alive and well from the world outside. And who's our guest?"

"That's Harry. We found him in Britain when Severus attacked a Screach. Poor boy is lost in the new world."

He nodded, a finger right under his lips. He appeared to be thinking for a long moment before waving his hand, telling us to follow him as he turned. When everyone moved forward at once, I simply fell into step behind them all. I was entirely too curious for my own good and I was about to explode with all the questions I had. I tried to memorize the way we were going, but with everything being white, I had a very hard time doing this. It took several minutes to reach a door in which the man, who's name I still did not know, gestured for us to be silent.

Opening the door slowly, he peered inside before ushering us inside. We walked quickly through a dark hall, my eyes trained for dark despite the glasses. I could see men chained to the walls, heavy cloths soaked in blood wrapped around their heads and over their eyes. There mouths had been sewn shut and legs completely removed. I cringed and this caused me to bump into Severus, who turned his head to glare darkly at me. I followed close behind him, but kept watch out so as not to run into him again. When we came to another door, it opened only enough to let the biggest squeeze through with slight discomfort (poor Sirius).

After being in the dark, the light blinded me and I had to blink several times to adjust. When I did, I noticed we were in a large office, a man sitting at a large desk. His skin was gray, which scared me some, and his eyes were simply red slits. No nose existed on his face, not even holes, but his mouth stretched far back and when he opened his mouth, I saw a forked tongue.

"So you all have returned? Wonderful. I believe we have now searched all the countries of the world and found all who still lived. A very dismal number, but higher than was estimated which shows promise. We have also taken out another chimera, one more gone from their numbers. Now then, someone tell me who this is?"

"I'm Harry, sir." Time to speak for myself I guess. "I kinda... woke up in this world, in a hospital."

His eyes narrowed (they really could do that!?) and he hummed to himself. He looked to the others who shook their heads, answers to a silent question I was not privvy to.

"Harry, are you the boy from Britain in the hospital for the last six years because of an illness no can identify?"

"... yes?"

"Hmm. It seems our major priority really has survived. Severus?"

The man I feared like no other suddenly stepped forward and lifted his arm to elbow my temple. However, I ducked just in time, falling to the floor in the process. Like a mad man, I moved on all fours out of the room and down the hall we had originally come from. There were shouts coming from the room as Severus came running out.

I yelped and stood to run faster, running into the strange auburn-haired man from before. One look at me and then to Severus... and he got in a fighting stance facing Severus, a look of determination on his face. He nodded to me and then whispered his name to me.

Remus.

So one of their men is letting me escape. Laughing insanely, I suddenly burst through the door and saw the opening where the helicopter had come through. Some instinct hidden deep in me told me to keep running and then jump. Jump without hesitation. Taking a deep breath, I ran straight at the large opening and right before my foot hit the ledge, I used all the strength I had in my legs to propel myself into the air.

I heard Severus shouting behind me, as well as a few others. But at the moment, I had a more pressing matter - I was free falling hundreds of feet in the air with nothing but sharp rocks below me. Closing my eyes, I waited for the impact but I was suddenly jerked back by something. Upon opening my eyes once more, I found that I had stopped falling altogether. I slowly turned my head to look behind me and gasped.

I had large, white wings protruding from my back, keeping me up.

I stared for a moment before laughing like a child, testing the wings out by preforming all sorts of tricks. When I heard the helicopter start, I remembered that I was in serious trouble and suddenly dove down. I kept going until I nearly hit the bottom, turning sharply to weave between the large rocks. From their height, it was hard to see me as it was hard for me to see them.

When I hit ocean, I just kept going, quickly getting further and further ahead of them.

* * *

I finally hit land somewhere a few days later and collapsed onto the solid ground with a happy sigh. I could rest, let my muscles regain feeling. I felt the wings slide back into my body and felt some weight lift. When I had been there a few minutes, I finally stood to get my bearings. It certainly was not somewhere I had been before. Standind, I was determined - I was going to walk until I had a clue as to where I was.

And walk I did.

For hours.

I finally came to a large, industrialized city... or so it had been before the apocalypse. I walked through the rubble and debris, looking for a clue as to where I was. I found such a clue in the form of a sign, partially burnt but still readable.

So I was in New York, huh? In the states. I looked around at the once great city, apparently having landed near the famous New York City. I sighed and fell onto a clear area, staring up at the sky. I was the only person I knew here, leaving my utterly alone. And leaving me with my thoughts...

What happened to Remus, the man who risked his life to save me?

What truly happened here?

Why were they after me?

How had I come to have wings?

I heard footsteps not too far from me and froze. I would not move a muscle until whatever was there passed. The steps were light, from someone... or something... that did not weigh much at all. They suddenly stopped a few moments later, right near where I was. I did not breath while I waited...

And screamed when a smiling face peered over the top of the rubble.

"Oh wow. You certainly have a voice in ya. Ya sure are a silly thing, ain't ya?"

I stared at this... human... thing for a long time. White hair, vivid gold eyes, horns protruding from one side of the head and long elf ears. He apparently wore a loose red kimono, one left open. Quite honestly, he was very strange... with a unique drawl to his voice.

"Cat got ya tongue? I know I'm gorgeous, but no reason to go silent! Ya got a voice - use it!"

"... um."

"... ya disappoint me. I was hoping to have someone new ta talk ta. Them chimeras... they don't say much. Bit on the silent and deadly side, ya know!? I dun really think it strange... just saddening. I mean, I loik ta talk a lot."

"... you realize you have a weird accent?"

He blinked and started laughing, waving his hand through the air, as if brushing it off.

"Yuh. But so do ya, hun. It's just where ya come from."

"Where do you come from?"

"That's a story for anoder time. Now, them chimeras... they tell me to come getcha. Ya got the makins of leadership in ya... wanna come then?"

I slowly nodded and stood up, jumping when I saw the rest of the male's outfit - girls' shorts with only enough fabric to cover essentials, thigh-high thin fabric stockings, and strapped high heeled boots. He laughed again and waved me on to follow him. I did so hesitantly, looking around to see more of the strange creatures that had tried to kill me stalking in the shadows. He seemed to fit right in however, so I trusted him at the moment, much more than I had Severus since something about the way he spoke just asked me to calm down and trust him completely... and I did.

"Alright, Harry! We're hur!"

"I never told you my name."

"Didn't haffta. Yur famous to us, Harry. We all know ya."

He smiled sweetly and moved aside to reveal a man sitting in a tall back throne like seat. His hair was not white, rather a platinum blonde, and he was dressed as if ready for a model photo shoot. Despite the horns protruding from his forehead, he appeared so regal and in control.

"So you found him, eh Ngozi?"

"That I did. Landed right from the sky. Seem to have been flyin'."

"Flying? I see. He is more grand than we originally assumed. Thank you Ngozi. You're free to go or stay as you please now."

The man, Ngozi, nodded and went to drape himself across the make-shift throne opposite the stranger's. I waited for something to be said, or done, but I was left waiting for a very long time. The man in the throne seemed to have forgotten I was there. He really did seem to just zone out there for awhile. Right when I was about to turn around and leave, he beckoned to me.

"Harry, I would like for you to stay. My name is Draco Malfoy, the product of my mother's experimentation. I want to help the chimeras and stop those killing them needlessly. What people do not understand is that they attacked because they were afraid and in pain. They are still in pain, but make a life for themself until they die. The cannot procreate, which means that when they die out... they die out. You, Ngozi, and I are not exactly Chimeras, but we are close. You, however, do not know of this and know not of the great potential you carry. Thus... please stay with me, Harry. Stay with us so that we may know we are not alone and have another friend in this friendless life."

How could I say no? I agreed and got a brillant smile in return, the man Draco holding his hand out to me. With a new determination, I grasped his hand... and did not let go.

* * *

Alright, that's it.... sorry. XD But... y'all can tell me what ya think..... just be nice.

Luv ya!

~Kiyo-hime


End file.
